Metal to Dark
by Dark enchanter
Summary: coauthored by MetalRaven. Dib tries to kill Zim, but it doesn't end how he would like.


Disclaimer: We don't own anything. We don't even own ourselves. And when I say "we" I mean Dark Enchanter...and me, of course. This is a double-authored ficlet! This is started by me, MetalRaven, and will be ended by Dark Enchanter. Deal with it.

Dark enchanter: The extra fun comes from us living in different time zones. Or something. Try and guess where we switched writing, and go read Metals fics!

**diary entries**

_thoughts_

* * *

**The nightmares are back. I don't like them. These dreams of blood and war,****dreams of death, and also the remnants of insanity that is present...when will ****this end? I put on my disguise every day. I go to highskool every day. I go to****sleep every day. And then, oh yes, then I dream, the dreams of insanity. This human condition of insanity has invaded my very core! Why, am I turning into a...human! This is not right! It is all that Dib-human's fault...For it is not Zim that creates madness! Oh, yes...I remember when he created the madness...**

"Zim! Zim! Hey, I know you're in there, come out Zim!"

"Oh, you stupid human! Why do you insist on bothering me when you know that you will barge right in anyway! Idiot worm baby..."

Just like Zim had said, Dib came barging into the lab where Zim was working on a clearer paste for water damage. The old one was too sticky, and wasn't very conspicuous, and this new one would just look and feel like his normal skin. Not that, by any means, his skin was considered normal.

"You're going down this time, Zim!"

"I think not, Dib-scum."

"Go back to your own planet, you moron!"

"Oh, but little Dib-monkey, I happen to like it here."

Dib sighed in anger, and started to run. He pounced onto Zim, smiling fiercely in triumph, and pulled out a knife. The alien flipped him onto his back, so that he himself was now above him. He grabbed the knife from Dib's hand, and held it above his heart.

"You...you wouldn't really kill me...would you?" Dib asked.

Zim stared in conflict at his enemy. _What would he get out of this? What would happen? More importantly, what would happen to Zim?_

He eyed his knife, and put it down.

Dib jumped from beneath him, and grabbed the weapon. He faced Zim menacingly, and started to come upon him.

"You're mine now, you hideous alien." Dib's lips formed a sinister-looking smirk, all the while edging step-by-step closer to Zim.

Zim scrambled backwards, not having the time to get to his feet, having being knocked aside by the Dib-monkey. _Oh my god! He's gone crazy and is going to kill me! _"Dib, please, no!" If Irkens could sweat, the ground beneath Zim would be drenched by this point, leading in a trail as moved backwards.

Dib eyed the attempt to escape. "What are you afraid of Zim? Didn't think this was going to happen to you? You fool."

He was now standing over Zim. The knife swung down in an arc and punctured the side of his squeedly-spootch. A thick green ooze began to trickle through the hole, emerging either side of the knife. Another push sent the blade up to it's hilt, and deep into the organ. Zim cried out in agony, and Dib twisted and wiggled the blade in it's hole, causing unimaginable damage to Zim's internal organ. Eventually the weapon was removed, allowing a tidal-wave of built up gunk to spill onto the ground. A trail of Zim's blood was still connected to the knife, but Dib jerked it away, severing the line.

"You wretched human" Zim coughed up a large amount of the blood, leaving a small splatter on the ground by his side. "I gave you a chance to live, and this is how you re-pay me?"

"I couldn't just let you go and destroy the Earth. I had no choice." He started wiping down the blade on his shirt, trying to remove the fluid from it.

"So what are you going to do now, Dib? When I die, my body will degrade within minutes, no evidence left of my existence. The humans still won't believe you, no matter what." Zim smiled, knowing he had struck a nerve. "You are but a clown to your people, a stupid, idiotic, clo-"

Dib let loose a howl of frustration and began to kick Zim's bruised and battered body, beating it till it was nothing more than a bloody pulp (lots of B's in that sentence!). Out of breath, he looked down to admire his handiwork. "So, what now?" If what Zim said was correct, he'd be back to square one, a crazy kid who no-one will listen to, and with no hope of proving them right. He was nothing to them.

He eyed the knife in his hand, still dripping from the alien blood. '_Why not,_' he mused '_it's not as if I have a future any more_'. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm, the palm of his hand facing upwards. Moving the knife so it was mere inches from his flesh, he closed his eyes.

"Well, goodbye Zim. I guess in the end, you really did win." Tightening his grip on the blade, he prepared to plunge it into his awaiting wrist. He stood like that for a good minute, unable to go through with it, no matter how much he wanted it.

He chucked the knife away in disgust, a loud clanging echoing from where it landed. He slumped down on the ground. "God, I'm so weak, I can't even kill myself right." He let out a small sob before continuing, "I, I wish there was a way to bring Zim back, make everything the way it was."

Then it struck him. An Irken didn't live in their body, they live in, THEIR PAK! Scrambling over to Zim's already rotting corpse, he prized the Pak off of his back, and without another seconds thought placed it on his own back. Instantly it started working again, and the two strong cables connected it directly to his spine.

Soon, Zim's personality began to seep into Dib's mind, taking over. He knew the Pak would kill him soon due to the mixing of Human and Irken body chemistry, but there was no way to chicken out now. He relaxed in the knowledge that, when it happened, he wouldn't be dying alone.


End file.
